


Little Lion Man

by BraadsTattoos



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraadsTattoos/pseuds/BraadsTattoos
Summary: BLOOD AND GORE WARNING, DON'T READ IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH!-This is set in the Death Of Mr.Beast universe.Excerpt from the story:"Jimmy looks up at Felix with scared eyes "H-Help.." He says in a small voice. Jimmy removes his hand from his stomach, Alex sees the red staining the shirt and Jimmy's hand."Have fun reading!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Little Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fear_Itself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/gifts).



> Title from the song: Little Lion Man by Mumford and sons.

Jimmy, Alex, and Felix were looking at the bodies that littered the floor around them. Jimmy was holding his stomach cringing in pain a bit. Alex notices and looks over to Jimmy "Hey, are you hurt?" He asks with a concerning look. Jimmy shakes his head "N-No, I'm fine really." He smiles a bit and moves his arm away from his stomach to make him seem fine. Alex just nods "Okay..if you say so." He says not seeming to believe him. Felix looks over to the two of them "Guys..no more chit chat, we have one more floor." Alex and Jimmy both nod and they head off to the last floor.

Jimmy was fighting one of the guys when he feels a sharp pain in his stomach, he yells in pain and holds his stomach giving the guy, who randomly said his name was Guru, he was fighting advantage and he tries to stab Jimmy but Alex was quick enough to block the attack with his own knife. Alex stabs Guru in the neck, he falls to the ground in a heap, Alex pulls the knife from the Guru's neck. Alex turns to where Jimmy was and goes over to him "Jimmy?!" Jimmy just groans in pain holding his stomach. Alex starts to become more afraid when Jimmy starts to cough up blood "Fuck, Felix!" He yells to Felix who was just finishing off the last guy. Felix turns towards where Alex and Jimmy were and sees Jimmy holding his stomach and blood on the ground where his mouth was. 

Felix's eyes widen and quickly runs over to them "Fuck... Jimmy." Jimmy looks up at Felix with scared eyes "H-Help.." He says in a small voice. Jimmy removes his hand from his stomach, Alex sees the red staining the shirt and Jimmy's hand. Felix sucks in a breath and carefully leans Jimmy against the wall behind him and asks Alex for his knife. Alex quickly gives Felix his knife, he watches Felix carefully but quickly cut Jimmy's shirt. Alex stares as Jimmy's stomach, Felix gasps. Jimmy's stomach was torn open, the flesh was hanging on by a thread, the gash was deep enough that you could see part of his ribs and some guts. 

Jimmy looks at their pale faces "I-is it bad?" He says weakly. Alex swallows some bile that tries to come up "W-Why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asks Jimmy. Jimmy looks down at his own stomach and chuckles and watches his own guts move with his stomach "I-I didn't want to worry you guys..it wasn't that bad earlier.." He says as his face starts to lose color. "I-I really fucked up didn't I?" His eyes cloud over and his breathing stops.

Felix was the first one to say something "Jimmy?! Jimmy come on this isn't fucking funny!" He shakes Jimmy's shoulders. Alex falls to his knees and throws up as everything hits him at once. Jimmy just died right in front of him and he did nothing...nothing


End file.
